The Last Daughter of Gondor
by Packersfan12
Summary: Andromache is the last shieldmaiden of Gondor, and yet she finds herself worlds away from her city. When she happens upon four small hobbits, she has no idea that her life is about to change. She joins the hobbits and their company on their journey to destroy the ring. What she didn't know, is that her journey would lead her back to Gondor to fight for her city, where she belongs


It's always a merry time when you meet new strangers in the forest. They come in all shapes and sizes, big noses, small feet, large heads, and wee bodies. When you come across a group of four small hobbits, it's another story all together. Especially when they all come bounding down a hill shouting various different phrases about a figure in black.

For Andromache, it was the start of something that would change the course of her life. She watched the little hobbits bounding down the road, oblivious to her and her horse standing leisurely in the ditch. They were odd creatures, reaching no higher than her waist, each wearing no shoes. She looked down to her feet, which were clad with soft velvet boots, and wondered how on Middle Earth someone could wear no shoes.

She straightened from where she leaned against a tree, and strode to the middle of the road. The four hobbits slowed, their cries about the figure in black silencing. They stopped and stared at her with unsure eyes.

Andromache crossed her arms, "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"It's not very good." One sandy haired hobbit said quietly.

The other fair haired hobbit shoved him, "Quiet Sam!"

"Right, because of the black figure." Andromache said.

They all looked at each other, unsure of whether to answer her. Finally the darkest haired hobbit stepped forth and asked cautiously, "Do you know of any figures on horseback. Black figures in hoods, you cannot see their faces, and their horses are black, clad in armor."

"You've seen one around here?" Andromache asked.

They all four nodded their heads.

"Then you have a problem." She said matter-of-factly.

The little hobbits glanced at each other, and then huddled in a small circle. They whispered quietly, so that Andromache could not hear them. It seemed that three of them agreed with something, but the fair haired hobbit did not, and therefore he put up quite a fight. The hobbits four broke their circle and walked up to Andromache.

"Can we trust you, M'lady?" the dark haired hobbit asked, and it seemed to her he was somewhat of their leader.

"If you plan on never calling me that name again." Andromache said, "I am Andromache, daughter of Gondor."

"The city?" the other slightly dark haired hobbit asked.

"Yes, although it has been ages since I've seen it."

"My name is Frodo, and this is Sam, and Merry, and Pippin, my companions." Frodo said, "We're traveling to the Prancing Pony."

"The Prancing Pony? What business do hobbits have there?" Andromache asked.

"We are to meet an old friend, Gandalf." Frodo said.

Andromache scratched her head, "Gandalf? That is an odd name."

"If you could take us there, we would be most grateful." Frodo said, "You need go no further after that."

Andromache thought for a moment. The hobbits were obviously of no threat, and she was in the mood for a merry cheer at the tavern. It had been ages since she'd stepped foot in Bree, much less the Prancing Pony. She reached in her pocket and found only two coins left for money. She sighed, but decided the poor distressed hobbits probably had enough scare for a day without being told they should go on without her. "Have you seen the black figure anymore?"

"We're not sure, we haven't seen it, but we can still hear it from time to time." Frodo said, "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the Nazgûl?" Andromache asked.

They stared at her like she had spoken in a foreign language. She arched an eyebrow, "I guess not." She muttered, "There were once nine kings, kings of men. Sauron gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by greed, they took the rings. They each fell to darkness, and now they wander Middle Earth, neither living nor dead, looking for the lost ring of Sauron. The ring to rule us all. Those are the Nazgûl." She recited the opening to one of the frightening stories her mother used to tell her at night so she would go to sleep. In truth she had only seen one once, and that, of course, was at a distance.

"That's what's been following us?" a wide-eyed Pipin asked.

"From what you've explained, it is." Andromache said, "I will escort you to the Prancing Pony, but no further. Come."

They followed her to where her horse still stood, happily eating grass. The black stallion snorted at her as she tugged on his reigns, "Oh come, Neilly." Andromache said exasperated.

The little hobbits followed quietly, and after a while she had to turn to make sure they were still with her. "You hobbits are very quiet."

"The quietest of them all." Pipin said.

"Indeed." Andromache agreed, "Do you not speak?"

"Of what is there to speak of?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Have you ever been on any adventures?"

The hobbits shook their heads.

"No adventures?" Andromache asked, "I was on an adventure once, with one of my good friends. If he is still alive, I know not."

"If he was a good friend, wouldn't you know if he was alive?" the hobbits inquired.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Andromache said, "We parted ways shortly after our grand adventure, I've not seen him since."

"What happened on your adventure?" Sam asked, "Where did you go?"

"We visited many places. It wasn't really a purposeful adventure, just a trip to pass the time." Andromache said.

"What was the most exciting place?" Merry asked.

Andromache smiled, "The most exciting had to have been Minus Tirith. Granted it is close to Gondor, where we both grew up, but neither of us had ever been there."

"Who was your companion?" they asked.

"He goes by many names." Andromache said, "If he still lives, I know not of his whereabouts."

"Well, where do you live, Andromache?" Pipin asked.

"Everywhere!" Andromache said, "I have no home, I sleep wherever I find myself to be. Now, none of you hobbits would happen to have any money? I only have two coins left, and I hardly think that would buy us a room for five."

"I have a few." Frodo said, "It's not much, but I think it'll do."

They walked on further in silence, night falling upon them, and soon it began to rain. Finally, they came upon a small town. The Gate Master slid his slot open and said, "What business do you have here?"

"We're just looking for a place to stay the night." Andromache said, her brown hood pulled up around her.

The Gate Master stared at her and then looked down further to the hobbits, "Very well. Can't be too careful, odd things brewing about."

Andromache led the way to the Prancing Pony, and in no time they were indoors. Heat from the fire flooded them and warmed their bones. Frodo and the others journeyed to the bar to ask the bartender if Gandalf had come yet.

She looked around the room for a place to sit and found a small table big enough for the hobbits. She sat, groaning in relief. In the other corner, she spotted a man smoking a pipe. He, too, had his hood pulled around him, concealing his eyes. She found him mysterious, and yet she felt she knew him.

The hobbits found her and sat huddled next to each other, drinking whatever they had to drink. Andromache sat her own mug of mead down and asked, "Well, what of Gandalf?"

"He hasn't arrived yet." Frodo said, rather worriedly, "The bartender hasn't seen him at least. It is odd that he is not on time."

"Well, if it's no problem to you, I'll be back in a moment." Andromache said, rising.

"Where are you going?" Merry asked suspiciously.

"To rent you hobbits a room at the inn." Andromache said, knocking one of the coins Frodo had given her on the table.

She exited the Prancing Pony and jogged to the inn across the street. Inside, a kind-looking man with rosy cheeks greeted her, "Good evening, Miss, how can I help you?"

"A room for five will do, just for the night." She said.

"Ah, travelling?" he asked, taking her money.

"The others in my company are, for me the road stops here." Andromache said, smiling politely.

"Well, I'd be careful if I were them. A friend told me he's seen those Ring-Wraiths about, and word is, Gondor is under siege."

"Gondor?" Andromache asked, "And what of Minus Tirith?

"Don't know, Miss, but they've said the whole orc army is at Gondor. Times are changing they are."

Andromache thanked the Innkeeper and left, troubled by his words. When she reentered the Prancing Pony, she found the hobbits were no longer in sight. And neither was the stranger in the corner.

She approached the bar and flagged down the bartender, "Did you by any chance see where the hobbits went?"

"Oh, they went up to the loft with that Ranger." The bartender said, "Ranger didn't look too happy with 'em either."

"Thank you." She said, and then bounded up the stairs.

There was only one door at the top, and she kicked it in. Inside, she saw the Ranger standing over Frodo. She drew her sword and held it up to the Ranger, "Step away."

The Ranger glared at her, and then suddenly he gave a chuckle and grinned, "Andromache."

She frowned and looked closer, lowering her sword. Suddenly she made out his face, and her heart leapt. She hadn't seen him in ages, and hadn't expected to, "Aragorn?"

_** Alrighty, so last time I forgot to put a little A/N on here, so here it is! I want to thank the people who reviewed my past first chapter! At first I had no idea what a Mary Sue was, because nobody has really ever told me that before! I must admit I was a little disappointed and almost deleted the story, but decided not to. So I've tried to make it better, and I hope I have. I took out some of the things I had in here to make her a Mary Sue, so I hope it's improved somewhat! Please tell me what you think, and if it's not any better than before. :) ~Packersfan12**_


End file.
